First Date
by antaurilover685
Summary: When Danielle has been working and studying too hard, Whampire takes her out on their first date! The location? A CEMETARY! How will their first date go? Lots of scares involved. Thanks to newbienovelistRD for this incredible idea! :)


Danielle was in her bedroom standing in front of her open window, eagerly anticipating her date to arrive. She had her long brown hair brushed into the perfect high ponytail and had on her cutest outfit. She's been looking forward to this special night for a long time.

As swift as a leave swirling in the breeze, her date arrived outside the window. It was Whampire. "Good evening, my sweet." he greeted n his Transylvanian accent, hearing that voice made Danielle's heart melt like a candle.

"Good evening to you." Danielle sighed romantically.

Whampire grinned, showing his eyeteeth. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Danielle said.

Whampire took Danielle's hand and they flew off together through the night sky. It was glorious soaring over the city.

"Are we going anywhere special tonight?" Danielle asked.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!" Whampire told her. "We're almost there! Close your eyes!"

Danielle shut her eyes as requested. She could hardly wait! A few minutes later, she felt her feet on solid ground.

"Okay, open them!"

Danielle opened her eyes, and gasped in horror.

"A cemetery?!" she screamed. It was indeed a cemetery. With hills planted with various tombstones both old and new. The dead old trees looked like skeleton hands about to grab Danielle. She was shivering in her shoes.

"Uh-" Danielle looked over and her jaw dropped. She watched as Whampire was spreading out a blanket. "Once this is set up, we'll have a romantic picnic together!"

"B-But...this is a cemetery! It's full of dead people!" Danielle squealed.

Whampire let out a hearty chuckle. "Not to worry, Dani. I come by here all the time after dark. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Seeing how sure he was, Danielle tried to relax. "Okay..."

While Whampire was setting up, Danielle decided to look around. She wandered around the gravestones and macabre statues around her. She was a little scared, but she kept a level head. "Y'know, this isn't so bad." she said.

When her foot stepped right on a grave. Danielle felt something yank her to the ground, causing her to fall. She looked to see what it was and screamed.

A pale, clawed hand had Danielle by the ankle. A white form phased through the ground. Danielle's body was paralyzed with utter terror. She opened her mouth to scream again, but fear was blocking her throat.

When the form fully emerged from the grave, Danielle saw it was white with green chains. Its single green eye stared into Danielle's large, frightened eyes.

The chained figure chuckled at her reaction. "It's been so long since we had guests." he hissed. "We never get visitors."

Finally, Danielle found her voice. "G-G-G-GHOST!" she shrieked in blood curdling terror and ran away. Far away.

Danielle kept running and running. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to be anywhere but back there. In her haste, she tripped over a rock and fell hard. She groaned in pain when she scraped her knee.

"AAARROOOOOOO!"

Danielle looked up and saw a wolf standing on a small hill howling at the full moon. The creature saw the young girl and jumped down in front of her, snarling. "Time for dinner..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danielle screamed and made a total freak out get-away from the beast. She spotted the mausoleum and ran inside. Once she came barreling inside, she slammed the door behind her. Out of breath, she leaned against the door, panting and trembling.

"That didn't just happen! I couldn't have seen what I saw!" Danielle said, shaking her head. "There's no such thing as ghosts or monsters!"

"Oh, really?" said a deep, spooky voice.

Danielle clapped her hand over her mouth. She heard a faint shuffling sound it was coming from a dark room. A pair of green eyes flashed and a tall figure emerged from the gaping darkness.

Right before Danielle, terrifying to behold, was a mummy wrapped completely in bandages and adorned a black and green striped headdress and collar and a black skirt. His gauzed, emotionless face chilled Danielle to the bone.

Danielle wanted to speak, but with her face twisted with horror, she could only stutter and squeak.

"So, you don't believe in us?" the mummy asked.

Poor Danielle was scared, shivering in her shoes.

"What's wrong? Scared of monsters?" the morbid mummy said as he menaces closer to her.

At last, Danielle managed to speak. "N-No! You don't s-scare me! I'm n-n-not scared of m-monsters!" she said, trying to act tough. She backed away until she bumped into something.

Whimpering a little, Danielle stiffly turned her head and saw a hulking Frankenstein monster grinning down at her. His face and body was covered with different skins held together with uneven seams. He has green electric conductors on his back.

"YIKES!" Danielle yelled, jumping back from this horrifying creature. Her knees wobbled with fright.

"Not scared of monsters?" the Frankenstein said, raising a brow. "Not even monsters who are ten feet tall? Or sewn together with parts from the dead?" he asked as he came closer to Danielle, ready to grab her.

Danielle bolted across the the room and threw open the door. The werewolf was right outside the door.

"AAAAAAAH!" Danielle screamed. She jumped back in fear.

As the wolf walked in, Danielle felt a whoosh of cold air and the ghost materialized in front of her. Danielle backed away as the monsters closed in on her. The creatures growled and moaned and cackled.

In her petrified state, Danielle's mind shut down and the room went dark. She fainted with a loud thud.

"Wow, I never took her for a fainter." the ghost said.

The Frankenstein picked up her limp body. "She was an easy target, let's hope her head isn't dented."

Just then, Whampire flew into the mausoleum and gasped. "DANIELLE!" he shouted.

"Whampire?! What are you doing here?! The wolf asked.

"I'm here on a date with my Danielle!" Whampire yelled. "I could hear her screaming all the way from the other side of the cemetery! Now you've scared her half to death!"

The monsters flinched in shame. "We're sorry, buddy. We didn't know!" said the Frankenstein.

Danielle started to wake up. She opened her eyes and got a good look at the Frankenstein's scarred face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danielle screamed, starling the monster into dropping her. Danielle was going to make a break for it, but she ended up clinging to Whampire. "WHAMPIRE! HELP! M-M-M-MONSTERS! MONSTERS! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" she screamed between screams.

Whampire shushed her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Dani. These are my friends."

Danielle pulled back and looked at the monsters in complete disbelief, she hid behind Whampire. "F-Friends?!"

"That's right." the mummy said. "We were having guys night out and once we saw you around here, well, we just couldn't resist. I'm Snare-oh, by the way."

"I'm Blitzwolfer." the werewolf barked.

The put-together monster smiled and waved. "Frankenstrike."

"Ghostfreak." the ghost said.

Danielle was speechless. She just stared at them. "So...you're not going to eat me, or haunt me, or kill me?"

"None of the above." Whampire said, shaking his head.

"We're sorry for scaring you. But we can make it up to you." Ghostfreak said.

Later that evening, Danielle and Whampire were enjoying a romantic, candle-lit picnic. They took turns feeding each other as the monsters provided musical entertainment. They played on their instruments as Blitzwolfer sang away,

"I got a gal that's always late  
Every time we have a date  
But I love her  
Yes I love her

I'm gonna walk right up to her gate  
And see if I can get it straight  
Cause I want her I'm gonna ask her

Is you is or is you ain't my baby?  
The way you're actin' lately makes me doubt  
Yous is still my baby-baby  
Seems my flame in your heart's done gone out  
A woman is a creature that has always been strange  
Just when you're sure of one  
You find she's gone and made a change  
Is you is or is you ain't my baby

Or is my baby still my baby true?"

"That wolf's got some pipes." Danielle noted.

"He's a regular Bug Bad Wolf Daddy."

They all laughed except Blitzwolfer. "Very funny…"

So what do guys think? I would like to thank a fellow Whampire lover and fan, newbienovelistRD for helping me out with this oneshot. I do not own "Ben 10" and "Tom and Jerry". I only own Danielle. By the way, any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I hope you guys like this oneshot. See you guys later! Bye!


End file.
